Siglunes
Siglunes is Miosa's most northerly continent, functioning as its north pole andis home to the Druid race. Siglunes is alternatively known as the Dark Heart, the Frozen Black and the Deeplands and is often feared and bypassed by many sailors faring the seas. Siglunes is one of Miosa's smallest continents however surrounding seas have been frozen into ice so thick and sturdy it functions as a landmass. The Druid race are famous for their large and populous settlements as well as their skill in combat and connection to magic. The Ten Folds The Druids have divided the area of this continent including the glacial costs into what they call Folds, meaning 'sphere' or 'circle' as Druids tend to construct castles or fortifications with a circular perimeter wall. There are currently 10 of them in Siglunes, each having a varying but similar population apart from Járnfold, which is the Druid's capital city and indisputably the largest of them all. Each Fold contains several Storm Clans, each having a different role and specialties and is ruled by a Great Storm clan. The ruler of each Storm Clan is known as an Jarl all the Druid Clandom is named the Great Jarl. Járnfold Járnfold is the capital city of the Druid Clandom and the most populated of the Ten Folds. The Járnfold Fold is ruled by Valgard Witchbreaker, the Great Jarl of the Druid Clandom and bearer of the runes. Notable Members * Valgard Witchbreaker - Great Jarl, Chieftain of the Druid Clandom Fossfold Fossfold is a city within the Druid Clandom which specialises in research and intellectuals. SOme of the Clandom's most expert intellects in the fields of research, discovery and warfare are found in these lands and there are many facilities to train and accommodate their gifts. Notable Members * Halla Steinun - Jarl, Chief Runemistress and Counselor to the Great Jarl Stálkfold A bustling market hub of the Siglunes continent, Stálkfold is famous for its loud and crowded market stalls where druids trade with others for vital commodities, steel, leather, fur pelts and rare trinkets. Before, Stálkfold was the Clandom's global trading point where they traded these same commodities with the rest of the world, but ever since their decline in reputation, races have disavowed themselves with them. Notable Members * Skur Kollsvein - Jarl, Mistress of Trade Draumfold Draumfold is a location in Siglunes famous for its well endowed magicians and sorcerers. many prodigious magic manipulators are born in these parts and many are sent there for training to hone their skills. Notable Members * Orm Lodins - Jarl, Chief Star-Speaker and Counselor to the Great Jarl Sólfold Sólfold is a Fold full of brutal physical combattants and bladesman and woman, having a powerful thirst to see the death of all witches, many of the Druid army's warriors are drawn from this Fold as they are the ones most keen to fight. Notable Members * Svinulf Sorerssen - Chief of Valgard's Ice Sentinels Drápfold Drápfold, known as the 'Black Ice' is a highly tainted and ostracised place even within a community such as the Druids. Many of the Druid population's Witches have made cults and have been raised here, causing it to be a bad omen for those who live there. Notable Members * Asgrim Magnus - All-traitor, Chief of the Black Night Witch Coven Atallfold A steep and impenetrable fortress, Atallfold is famous for its warriors that are both strong of heart and strong of mind, many of the most physically capable warriors in the Druid army are drawn from this Fold. Notable Members * Brand Helgis - Jarl, Master of the Stormtower Hammarrfold Famed for its blacksmiths, Hammarrfold is a hub of smithing and bladewrights, only the greatest weapons and tools are forged here and some rest in the hands of the Druids most capable warriors. Notable Members * Grimolf Havard - Jarl, Forgeking Grímafold A coastal Fold, Grímafold is most renowned for its talented seafarers, naval commanders and shipwrights. It is believed that the people of Grímafold have a spiritual or ancestral connection to the sea and that they were the first of their species to begin mastering the oceans. Notable Members * Thalus Mord - Hensir of the Druid Army and Navy Sigrfold Known for its prodigious cryomancers, Sigrfold is one of the centre-most of all the Folds and is referred to as being near the 'Summit of the World'. Sigrford has produced some of the Druids most talented and intelligent ice manipulators. Notable Members * Gudfrid Arfast - Jarl Mistress of Winter's Bite Magic Magic is a very contentious subject in the minds and conversations of Druids in Siglunes. Many years ago a Druid named Asgrim Magnus was born, a man who would one day be considered the All-traitor and the founder of the modern Witching Movement. He grew sick and tired of conventional perceptions of Gods so found his own, corrupted Gods. They to him were far more powerful, influential and worth worshipping. he converted many of his friends, Druid warriors, Cryomancers, smiths and researchers to his cause, beginning the current Witching movement. Many Druids flock to his cause as they are not kept under the strict rule of the Druid jarls but are free to their own devices and to exact their own perverse desires without punishment. Hence, insurrections, revolutions and anarchy is far more common in the Druid Clandom than in most races. Those with corrupted marks are labeled (regardless of gender) as 'Witches' by those with uncorrupted marks and the greater population of the Folds. 'Witches' have been a part of Druidian culture for decades and many have escaped the clutches of the Jarls and their warriors and have formed bands of criminals, depraved murderers and manipulators that build the most hard-to-reach of strongholds. Some Witch Covens have lasted decades, even centuries and remain a menace for the Druids to this day, always trying to destroy that unkillable corruption. Geography Around a quarter of Siglunes' surface area is made up of millenia-old sheets of ice that are so dense they are able to be lived upon by local druids. However, for the solid areas, the geography is mostly flat, a few mountains can be found but its mainly diverse as far as depth instead of heights. Large chasms and ravines are common in Siglunes, some that stretch kilometers across and are kilometers deep, serving as both a window into the rich, ore-filled trobed below as well as a lethal fall with sharp stalagmites. Climate Considering Suglines is the most northerly point on Miosa and the furthest from the equator, it regularly experiences record-breakingly low temperatures. The average temperature doesn't reach any higher than below freezing during the warmer seasons it barely breaches zero. Weather is brutal and unforgiving as the locals that dwell upon it, heavy snow showers are common as well as thunderstorms and hurricanes, wind chill lowers the conventional perceptions of whether its even fit for life much further. Flora and Fauna Flora * Drasil Tree - The Drasil tree is an incredibly malleable and durable timber that is used to create many of the handles and parts to weapons and armour because it is highly durable and can be stretched and made into a myriad of different shapes. it is a fruitless tree that has thick pine leaves. Fauna * Polar Greatbear - A large, hypercarnivorous species of bear native to the Siglunes continent that actively hunts large prey, including Druids. Usually hunt in packs with pale fur for camouflage. * Ice Wolf - A large, hypercarnivorous species of wolf native to the Siglunes continent that actively hunts large prey, including Druids. Usually hunt in packs with pale fur for camouflage. * Odinsteed - one of the greatest kinds of steeds conventionally available for use. The Odinsteed is a species of eight-legged horse unique to Siglunes that is faster, stronger and more resilient than any other horse. Related Articles Druid Herinn Category:Continent Category:Druid